


Philadelphia 1932

by iris242x (lokiikol)



Series: Hope [1]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiikol/pseuds/iris242x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>题记：<br/>此文是关于1932年的费城发生的故事，也就是大个子托尔用枪把自己脑袋轰下来的事情。</p>
<p>CP是托尔和洛基，设定基本上是电影和小说背景的混杂。对小说不了解的，看下面这段话就行了。然后32年美国大萧条，大家日子都很不好过。而在美国生活的这些神祇在没有人献祭和记得他们的时候，就神力越来越弱。后来面对着被新神取代的威胁。</p>
<p>我倾向于仍然认为洛基和托尔是兄弟，因为题目配合这个设定太切合了。<br/>费城（Philadelphia）的意思是兄弟之爱。</p>
<p>我一直在想念托尔。你不认识他，他是个大高个，长得跟你差不多，心肠很好。人不太聪明，但只要你开口，他可以把衬衣脱下来送给你。他自杀了。1932年在费城，把枪塞进嘴巴里，把自个儿的脑袋轰了下来。对神来说，这种死法是多么可悲呀。——奥丁 《美国众神》</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(上).

“你帮不了他们。”

托尔听到身后冷冷的声音。他转过头来在斜阳的光线下看到剃着短寸头穿着棕色呢子西装的洛基。他没法抵赖此刻见到洛基他有多么的高兴——不仅仅是因为他看到的是洛基，事实上上一次他见到一位神祇是什么时候了呢？他几乎都已经记不起来了。不乐意，也没能力去参合奥丁的骗局，他已经单独一个人太久太久了。似乎除了洛基和奥丁隔几年有时候会顺路来看看他，已经没有人记这个大个子的存在。而奥丁似乎这十几年都在西岸，在旧金山或者洛杉矶之类的地方，于是他见得最经常的就是洛基。

托尔一拳头揍到洛基的肩膀上，让小个子一点的人往后退了一步。“你怎么会在这个该死的地方？”他不知道为什么要掩盖自己的喜悦。

“你知道的，”洛基挽住他的手再自然不过地朝着托尔的公寓走过去，仿佛他本来就知道托尔住在哪里，“我想去北方，看看纽约那边或者波士顿，还有没有什么可以做的。卡罗莱纳和弗吉尼亚现在越来越无聊。”

在回去托尔的公寓的路上他们买了两包香烟，一打啤酒和一些披萨。托尔认为这很明显，他们不会想在这个时候再四处乱逛————这时候的费城，特别在天黑以后并不是一个安全的地方————虽然他狭小的公寓也未见得就是一个多么让人开心的地方。结账的时候洛基试图走过去用他假装的南方口音说些什么，托尔很轻易地他拉开直接自己付了帐。

他把剩下的几个硬币装进自己的口袋，“这个时代，谁都不容易。”

*

托尔的公寓在一栋老房子里头的三楼。 他走在前面，洛基跟在后头踩着吱吱响的楼梯一句话都没有说。公寓很小，其实也就是一个房间加上很小的厨房罢了，这自然没有办法和前几年托尔租的公寓相比——洛基记得那个时候托尔的公寓在费城的西面，那公寓铺着实木地板，还有一个种满了丁香花的阳台。

当然洛基不会去抱怨，这不是一个你可以抱怨的年代。因为一旦你开始抱怨，——它就会占领你的意志让它成为了你独一无二的爱人。 所以他只是在托尔抓过来的那把椅子上坐下看着后者把买来的啤酒和披萨放到他们面前的咖啡矮桌上。看来那个就是他们晚餐的餐桌。

“托尔，你看起来糟糕透了。”洛基解开西装外套的扣子，在椅上向后仰了仰。

托尔用手抹了抹自己的头发，似乎想把它们摆放得更好一点，可他即刻又摸到自己满脸的胡渣，意识到他需要的不是手指乱扒几下可以解决的。

“是吗？”他呵呵地傻笑一下，“都是因为这个该死的年代，该死的受诅咒的年代。”他打开一瓶啤酒也递给洛基一瓶。

洛基嚼着嘴里的披萨，是火腿味道的，镶在浓浓的芝士里头。

托尔坐在他对面的单人床上，“你从查尔斯顿过来？那边怎么样？”他灌了口啤酒，几口就干掉了一片披萨。

“乱，”洛基回答到，眼角扫到床底下和咖啡矮桌下扔的烟头的空啤酒瓶，“可我居然一点也沾不到甜头。没有人信奉我，我只能眼馋地看着骚乱和阴谋白白浪费，或者被别的神祇占去。”他轻轻叹了口气，其实他变卖了所有的东西身上揣着两百块买了一张灰狗[1928年灰狗已经有从加州到东岸的线路了，至于1932年有没有从亚特兰大到费城的线路其实笔者没有查，但文里就假定有吧。]的车票而已，只不过骗子是从不会让人轻易看透他的底牌的。

“我希望你过得更好，”托尔已经打开了第二瓶啤酒，他望着洛基，胡渣布满了他的脸颊，而他引以为傲的金发居然在耳鬓翻出了银灰的颜色。可就是这样，他望着洛基的眼神也是诚挚无比的，好像他乐意付出一切帮助洛基一样——哪怕其实他自己已经一无所有了。

他这个表情让洛基感到不耐烦，“你呢？你过得还好吗？”不耐烦到让洛基想刺伤他。

“我还是那样。真希望局势会变得好起来，我可以重新带着我的伙计们工作起来。”托尔伸手抓第三片披萨，芝士粘在那一片披萨和盘子之间拉了好长都不断。

洛基伸手用食指帮他弄断那一截芝士，他将它卷了卷放进自己的嘴里，“希望如此”。

他们一会儿彼此都没有说话，公寓里头只听得到隔壁传来的小孩子的哭声和女人的喊叫声，还有托尔喝啤酒时候咕噜咕噜的液体流动的声音。

“我在你这里呆两三天，”洛基听到自己的声音，可是他本来根本不是这么打算的不是吗？“有问题吗？”

“呃，不，”托尔皱了皱眉头把啤酒瓶放下，“这当然没有问题，你想呆多久都可以。”

洛基低头咬了口比萨，他不是很清楚他是不是听错了，也许以前好客直爽的托尔也会这么说——可是这一次他居然听出了恐惧。没错，也许其他人无法听出来那么细微的感情，可是以谎言之神对他人弱点洞悉的能力和他对托尔的了解，洛基认定那句话里头暗含了恐惧。他不知道恐惧从何而来，可这不重要，他会找到答案。

 

*  
他们谁也没有提接下来的话题，托尔没有特别的心急，他用他平常习惯的速度消灭着那几瓶啤酒——虽然在洛基看来已经是太快了。

托尔把最后一个啤酒瓶扔到墙角的时候，他几乎是同时地跨过咖啡桌。他开始解洛基的棉质衬衣的扣子，有些粗糙的手指摩擦着洛基的脖子 。洛基安静地站在那里十分专注地看着什么，就如同托尔在那么专注地解着他的扣子。

在很久以前，久到可以追溯到他们在阿斯嘉德的年代这样的关系就已经存在了。两个人谁都不认为这样的关系代表了什么特殊的感情羁绊或者深刻的意义，至少他们是这么对自己和对方说的。

洛基扶着托尔的脸颊吻上他的额头，他的右手帮着托尔脱下自己的衬衣。托尔吻着他的嘴，尝着他口里头透过来沁凉的啤酒味道。

他们倒在房间里的单人床垫上，让床垫陷下去一大块。这一具对托尔来说怎么都不算陌生的身体居然让他的身体无比地兴奋起来。托尔这才意识到，在过去的一年里头他几乎都没有交往过任何姑娘。并不是因为没有姑娘乐意跟他——即使是在这样糟糕的年代，只要他乐意，他的外形还是可以吸引到姑娘们的。事实是他自己的缘故，他可以觉察到他的兴致一天天的减弱，他的意志一天天变得软弱，他可以感到力量从他的身体里头被抽走。

直到他看到了洛基淡绿色的眼，就好像春天的湖泊一样。他的身体让托尔疯狂，即使只是把那个枯瘦的小子搂在怀里就已经让他硬得不行——这下托尔开始怀疑之前自己到底是怎么镇定地坐在咖啡桌对面和洛基吃完一整张披萨的。他以前也和洛基疯狂的做爱过，可这一次却有什么不一样。

洛基将托尔深蓝色的棉布套头衫扯起来，然后双手直接摸向了皮带扣。托尔可以感到皮带从自己一侧的腰间被慢慢抽出来就好像他的所有意志力此刻离开他一样。可他不想让这一切太快完结，他捉住洛基的手腕用双手压制住它们，然后开始啃咬洛基的锁骨和乳头。洛基的脸色看起来并不是很好，可是皮肤仍然和以前那样的白皙，也和以前那样慢慢地会泛起红来。这让托尔的牙齿很容易就在上面留下了一圈一圈的痕迹，它带来的满足和兴奋让托尔进一步将痕迹延伸到洛基的小腹，那是洛基最敏感的地方。根据以往的经验恰到好处的触碰常常会让他难以抑制地曲起身体来，然后全身颤抖地失去任何抵抗力。

可托尔决定现在不要那样做，因为在这个时候洛基的双腿有力地环住了他的腰，他将托尔的身体拉到和自己最近，他自己滚烫的裆部隔着布料摩擦着托尔的。他们相互厮磨舍不得离开彼此的热度，而当洛基终于解开自己的裤带的时候托尔也很快地把自己身上所有碍事的衣物脱下来扔到一边。他的腰部再一次被洛基赤|裸的双腿锁住，他吻洛基的嘴，舔舐那带有疤痕的唇。这么久以来他以为早就离他而去的生机和激情似乎加倍地在一瞬间都回到了他的身体，让他的身体每一寸都变得比以前更加敏感，更加不耐，更加地渴求洛基的触碰。这样的欲望几乎要从他的胸口喷薄而出，他不知道洛基是否也有这样的感觉，可这不重要。因为在托尔明白他已经很久，很久没有过这样的激动了。

而托尔的脑海在他进入洛基身体的那一刹那彻底空白了。他不清楚这叫做什么，这绝对不是一般的性爱。这比他以往的任何一次性爱都更加的刺激，更加的热烈，更加的强烈，更加的神秘。他的整个身体燃烧起来让他想尖叫，想求饶，全部的热度汇集到他的小腹，到他的性器。他不知道他怎么可以承受这样强度的快感，或者是痛苦，他已经分不清楚了。洛基在他的身下挪动着自己的身体，加速着那强烈的感觉，他完全地失去了自制，他不是在向洛基认输投降，而是别的什么，也许是向他自己。他在灭顶的感官刺激中让本能操控了一切。

在高潮到来的时候他有一瞬间以为自己死了过去，整个公寓在他眼前消失他身下的躯体也发着金光就好像阿斯嘉德的太阳光，那样的金光从整个公寓散开去消解了所有的阴霾。

他在那样的光芒照射的虚无中漂浮了好一会儿，直到他看到了一双淡绿色的眼睛远远地望着他。他知道那不是阿斯嘉德的方向，可他必须回去。他以为已经过去了很久，久到他足够看遍了费城的每个街头巷角，他们被照耀得跟阿斯嘉德的街市一样明亮。

可他回过神来的时候他的躯体才刚刚瘫倒在洛基的身上。他没有注意洛基是不是也已经高潮过，可他没有力气再问，他以前从不会那样自私，可是现在他没法顾及了。他很满足身下的洛基并没有把他推下去。

等到洛基的呼吸也已经渐渐平息下来，托尔还可以感觉到自己的心脏在胸膛里头的过快的跳动。

洛基侧过头来看着他，那双绿色的眼睛居然分外的湿润。托尔可以即刻知道洛基也感受到了他感到的东西——至少是类似的东西。他紧紧地搂住洛基，好像抱住了所有他快要不再相信的希望和美好。

他吻了吻洛基的太阳穴，“刚才有一刻我想，如果就这样死了也可以。”


	2. Chapter 2

两个人在托尔的单人床床垫上搂抱着睡着了，直到外头完全漆黑了托尔才醒过来。  
拉开灯喝了几口早就没有气了的啤酒，那应该是洛基刚刚留下的。他把瓶子递给旁边刚醒过来的洛基，就自己起来往洗手间去了。洛基跟着他，他并没有阻止。

洛基在他的旁边往自己身上抹肥皂，他的身体其实并没有看起来那么瘦弱，只不过是肌肉的线条比较柔和。他把肥皂泡在自己黑色的头发上揉了揉然后把肥皂递给托尔。毫无疑问洛基的身形是匀称的，在平常托尔甚至会说是美丽的。可是它本身并不是那么的热辣，对于托尔来说。

托尔有点出神，他希望洛基没有听到他之前说的那句话。不知道为什么他现在突然想让那一场棒得对身为神祇的他都太过不真实的性爱成为他自己的秘密，就连洛基也不该知道。可是就是眼前这具平板的身体，怎么看也就是一个比他个子稍小的平常男子罢了，竟然带给他那样的希冀——他几乎听到自己的灵魂在胸腔里头跳舞的脚步了。

洛基见他不动，把自己头上的泡泡刮了下来摸在托尔的脸颊上，——“你看起来糟透了。”他仍然是那句话。他不知道洛基是在想什么，当然即使托尔知道自己永远也没法猜对洛基那颗脑袋里头的想法，也知道对他保持着一定的松散的警惕。

他想起他们刚来美洲大陆的时候，北欧的子民还会在雷雨交加的夜里诵念他的名字来祈求四季平安，在久旱的时候祈祷雷神赶快找回他的锤子。

对了，夺回Mjolnir，那么久以前的事情，久到托尔都只记得片段。他记得他面前烤乳猪散发着难以抵抗的香味，他记得洛基在他身边跺了一脚又一脚，可他依然心安理得地吃着那只乳猪。他记得洛基穿着淡绿色的裙子第一眼看上去有一些滑稽，可他看过后却总忍不住回头再去看。

他不记得后来回到阿斯嘉德他们有没有做爱，大概总是有的。他一点也不讨厌洛基在他的身边，从来都不。

可是来到美洲后他们就再没有那么多时间相处了。奥丁对战争和坑蒙拐骗的兴趣越来越浓厚，也意识到拉拢洛基在他身边的重要性，他们变成了拍档。而托尔安心地呆在费城为了机械化和新建的工厂而兴奋。他说不清是谁背叛了谁。

开始他半点也没有意识到工业化对他的影响，直到他的能力越来越弱，他的四肢越来越沉重，他和一个凡人一样要靠体力工作来赚钱买面包，他开始生病，起初只是感冒这样的小病，而打架带来的伤口也不像以前那样很快可以愈合——他知道他越来越弱，也许只和一个壮年的凡人相差无几。他甚至想过去投奔奥丁和洛基，哪怕他们嫌他脑筋不够好，至少他可以帮忙保护他们，或者教训一些不知好歹的家伙。洛基虽然能言善辩，真遇到打斗他一点也不讨好。可就是在他考虑是否要离开费城的时候，他遇到了杰克和苏珊娜。

杰克只有几岁，穿着灯芯绒的连衣裤在公园里头乱窜，他举着一把不知道从那里弄来的螺丝刀呼喝着“我是雷电之神，我是奥丁之子。所有雷电听我命令，我要劈裂四野……”他的姐姐穿着白色的连衣裙跟在他后边让他把螺丝刀放下，“杰克，这太危险了！”

为了让弟弟不再挥舞着螺丝刀，姐姐夺过它来，“现在你的雷神之锤被巨人抢走了。”

叫杰克的小男孩双腿一撑坐到地上。撅着嘴生气，直到他姐姐乐意和他玩别的游戏，“那你是我的帮手，你和我一起去从巨人那里夺回锤子！”

托尔坐在长椅上看他们玩耍。

苏珊娜最后成为了托尔的妻子，她在三十多岁的时候感染了肺结核。她在弥留之际吻着托尔的脸说，我刚认识你觉得你就像祖父经常说的雷神那样高大英俊，可后来嫁给你了才知道你又邋遢又脾气不好，还一根筋。可我还是那么爱你我的丈夫。

他捋了捋苏珊娜浅棕色的头发，看着她陷入沉睡。

从此以后他再也没有动过离开费城的念头。

 

*

洛基先洗完已经出去了，托尔考虑了一下找刀片刮一下胡子——洛基两次说他看起来糟糕大概是指这个。可他把浴室梳妆镜下头的小抽屉都快翻过来了也只找到一片已经生锈得不像话的刀片。他随便裹上浴袍回到房间里头在自己的床头柜里头找。

他拉开床头柜抽屉的时候洛基横了他一眼，“你在干什么呢？”假装他并没有看到抽屉里头和一堆零散钞票，报纸传单和钥匙扔在一起的一把勃朗宁。

“刀片，我记得应该还有半打，”托尔继续蹲在床头柜前翻里头的东西，湿漉漉的头发滴得到处是水。

“我这里有，”托尔转过身，洛基正从自己的皮箱里头拿出用蜡纸包好的刀片，他打开纸包用食指和中指夹起一片递给托尔。他没有接，洛基笑了笑，“你指望我给你剃吗？”

新的刀片很锋利，托尔只给脸上拉了两条口子的战绩还算不错。洛基在窗台边一边吸烟，一边不时咳两声——托尔不记得洛基会咳嗽。他走过去本来准备把刀片还给洛基，想了想决定把它随手扔进了他那一堆杂物的床头柜里头。

“你流血了。”洛基在阳台边往下磕了磕烟灰。

托尔觉得好笑。以往洛基对他说这句话的时候多半是他们在森林里头历尽万劫的冒险，或者是历尽万劫的捣乱的时候。洛基有时候会烦他莽撞冲动不顾计划而撂下狠话“你流血了，我看你快死了，我得逃走，不然你那个疯爹要杀人了，”“你没救了，就要死了。把你的金发送给我吧，我拿它做剑穗。”“这次你真的要死了，我得找新床伴了。”可他一般边说边皱着眉做出厌烦的表情边给托尔念治疗的咒语或者绑绷带。

托尔想得有点出神，他最近常常这样，也许是洛基的缘故老让他想起以前在家园的旧事。

洛基从口袋里掏出一盒火柴，把带着磷的那一面纸剥下来一小片，“凡人们都这么做，止血。”显然，在他们的身体变得和凡人一样脆弱时，他们也得对凡人的医疗办法有样学样。

在他预备把深灰色的磷纸片贴上伤口的时候，有一滴鲜红的血珠从那一道伤口里头渗出来。皱了皱眉头，洛基稍稍踮起脚用舌尖扫去了血珠，然后满意地把纸片贴了上去。

托尔很希望他会对另一道伤口也做一样的事情。可是洛基只是又吸了一口烟，皱着眉头把另一片他剥下来的磷纸贴了上去。

“这就好了。”

他们在夜晚的凉风中相互无语的坐了一会儿，洛基又开始咳嗽，一阵接着一阵似乎永无尽头。托尔起身想把所有的窗子都关严实，可是出于什么缘故他没有去做。

这是一件很可悲的事情。在心底他是这样觉得的。更可悲的是他意识到不止他自己，竟然连洛基也一样不能免于这样的肉身带来的不便。洛基一直是最聪明的一个，在这样的年代居然连他也没有法子过得安好，在西海岸的奥丁怕是混得也差强人意，否则也不会好久都没有来信。这不是他自己蠢顿固执的悲哀，而是所有北欧神祇，乃至所有旧神的悲哀。而在这样的悲哀中，托尔时常觉得喘不过起来，因为他不该是一个惨淡年代的角色，他应该是个英雄，是个战士，是个传说。可现实难堪得让他没有脾气。

也许他曾经甚至期盼过洛基会回到他的身旁，然后他们可以改变一切。可是现在洛基带着他的全部家当——一只皮箱子就坐在他的阳台边上咳嗽。

“你之前说的是认真的吗？”

洛基的咳嗽终于停下来，他转而问到。

“之前说的什么？”托尔心里很清楚他说的是什么，可他只是吐了口烟反问道。

洛基低下了头。即使是对于他来说，这样的话语大概也是莫大的尴尬和耻辱，一个神祇走到了穷途末路，“你说的，即使死也无所谓。”

托尔有点鄙视自己，因为他听到自己懦弱地说“我说的时候确实是认真的。”他的手指不停地转动着火柴盒，一刻也不敢停下来，他怕洛基看穿了他，看破了他。

“我在想那也不失为一个好办法。托尔。”洛基的声音听起来很不真实，他压低了两声咳嗽，“你不累吗?”

这是个陷阱。雷神怎么会疲累呢？可是托尔却没有洛基那样的谎言天赋，特别是在洛基淡绿色的眼睛注视着他的脸的时候。他觉得自己的脸有点发烧“我只是太兴奋了，你说得对，我确实……很累。”

“我在想，也许死亡才是这个年代最好的归属，就像诸神的黄昏。一个丧失了信众的神祇，丧失了尊严的神祇，存在还有什么意思呢？如果有朝一日，”洛基把手里的烟头扔到地上，用靴子将烟头碾灭，“他们再次向你祷告，为我献上牺牲，也许那才是我们应该复活的时候。而现在，一切都是垃圾，一切都是狗屎。”


	3. Chapter 3

托尔把抽屉里头的那支勃朗宁翻出来的时候，椭圆形的木质钟的时针正停在三点的位置。

他用袖子把枪管擦了擦，从床垫底下翻出一盒子弹来。

洛基没有在看他，这让他觉得更好受一点。洛基背对着他双手轻轻按上自己皮箱两边的金属挂扣，“吧嗒”一声箱盖弹了起来。

里头是他叠得很整齐的几件衣服和几盒香烟，他在衣服里头摸了摸，拿出一把较小的左轮，看起来像一把史密斯韦森。

他们沉默地在手枪里头装上了子弹，随即把两把枪都放在了床头柜上。金属和金属相撞发出清脆的声音。

洛基勾住托尔的脖子，两个人再次倒在床垫上做爱。也就是在洛基的身体里，在和他做爱的时候一切的萧条和抑郁都灰飞烟灭，连半夜里隔壁的小孩哭闹仿佛都消失了。托尔的一双有些黯淡的蓝眼睛此刻只看得到金色的晨光，他的耳朵只听得到丰收时村民祭祀的乐声。

这样的美好让他流泪。也让他绝望。

除了体力和精力以外，托尔这些年觉得他自己的记忆力也是越变越差。可到了这个时候好久以前就遗忘的记忆和细节居然又开始在他的眼前浮现出来。

他甚至看到了在北欧时候丰满迷人的西弗，他们刚来美洲大陆时候热辣大胆的美国姑娘们，还有苏珊娜他曾经的妻子。

托尔突然记起来他第一次见到苏珊娜的细节，那时候她穿着一条白色的裙子，她的腰上系着一条暗绿色的绸带。杰克挥舞着螺丝刀大喊他是雷电之神，她从杰克手里夺过螺丝刀，说这样不安全，杰克说，那好你陪我从巨人那里夺回雷神之锤，我是雷神，你是洛基！

她把螺丝刀藏在身后，微微歪着头笑着对杰克说，好，我是洛基。托尔陛下，我们去找你的锤子吧，风正好吹起了她系在腰间的绿色缎带。

*

托尔在心里默默念道，“献祭给洛基。”

*

洛基的左轮里头只装了五颗子弹。

所以在他们同时扣下扳机的时候他亲眼看见托尔在他的面前倒了下去，跟一团烂泥一样。你会指望一个神祇死去的时候比凡人更加不同一些，也许有些白光或者壮丽的声响。可是什么也没有，在这个容不下神祇也容不下幻想的年代。他就那样一团肉被抽空了骨头一样倒了下去，如果说他的死有任何浓墨重彩的地方，那也仅仅是他倒下后身后的天花板和墙壁上喷溅出一朵朵灿烂的血色花朵。

洛基不想死。

他从来就没有打算死过。

他知道托尔的状况，他只是帮托尔走上更好的一条道路罢了。怎样的磨难他都可以承受，可托尔不能。当托尔说出那句话的时候，他就知道他必须帮托尔做出这个决定。如果是奥丁大概会叹叹气说托尔有自己的道路。可他不是奥丁，他帮托尔决定接下去的路他没有必要走，接下去的折磨和屈辱他没有必要受。

可是眼下骗子之神双膝发软跪倒在了托尔的身体旁边。他的手抖得没办法停下来，眼泪顺着脸颊滴到地上的血滩里头，他的胸口和太阳穴疼的让他喘不过起来。

这不是他计划的一部分。血液顺着地板淌到他的膝盖边浸湿了他的呢子西裤。他的计划里头他应该在做完这一切后提起自己的皮箱走出这栋公寓的门，然后乘灰狗巴士去纽约——他都计划得很清楚了。

可他一动也不能动，除了发出他自己都没有听过的刺耳尖叫。走出这间公寓的门，或者世界之都纽约，或者可能会充满骚乱的波士顿，这些在他的眼里都没有任何的意义了，所有的意义和目的都被泡烂在那一滩血里头了。

本不该是这样的。

洛基的右手举起自己的那把左轮，可他的手抖得太厉害，牙齿也开始打架他甚至没有办法把枪管塞进自己的嘴里。他不是很清楚自己在做什么，举起枪朝自己的胸口扣动了扳机。

血从洛基的身躯下面慢慢淌出来，和托尔的汇到一起把整个房间的地板染得殷红。

*

我一直在想念托尔。你不认识他，他是个大高个，长得跟你差不多，心肠很好。人不太聪明，但只要你开口，他可以把衬衣脱下来送给你。他自杀了。1932年在费城，把枪塞进嘴巴里，把自个儿的脑袋轰了下来。对神来说，这种死法是多么可悲呀。——奥丁 

远在圣迭戈的奥丁并不知道那一天，1932年的费城，托尔的那一间公寓里头到底发生了什么。警察的报告上写着大个子托尔确定为自杀，虽然也有邻居说听到了不止一声的枪响，可他们没有在房间里找到更多的弹孔。

奥丁总以为是临晨三点抑郁寡欢的托尔一个人喝了酒，把枪管对准了自己。这是他可以根据自己对托尔的了解和托尔当时状况了解得出的似乎最符合情况的推论。他从没想过当时房间里会有第二个人。

他从没有和洛基谈过这件事情。就好像洛基从没有告诉过奥丁他左胸的几个弹孔是怎么来的。

没有人知道1932年费城那间小公寓里在那一天死去了不止一位神祇，就好像没有人知道让洛基复活并且挺过大萧条的是一个北欧主神的死亡所带来的的骚乱之力。

几十年后被称为世界先生的洛基坐在田纳西州的石头镇暴雨中的山洞里的一把塑料椅子上看起来十分悠闲地读着华盛顿时报，他在等着城先生送来那一根树枝。他将要把它抛掷向空中献给奥丁，来完成整个的骗局。

浑身是水的劳拉带着树枝出现在他面前，当他注视着她手里的树枝的时候，有一瞬间却是托尔的名字在他的舌尖绕了一圈。将新神和旧神之战献祭给托尔，他想，这也许是个不错的主意。可劳拉将那只树枝插过了他的胸膛。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢看文，谢谢回帖：）谢谢好基友~
> 
>  
> 
> 后记：还是写几句吧，这篇文灵感来的很快，在看AO3里头的一个东西的时候想到，似乎几年前有一个冷cp的promt，内容就是美国众神里头那一段话，托尔在1932年费城自杀的前后状况。而我认为我没法容忍我脑海里头的锤哥走投无路自己默默自裁，我觉得那实在是太tm的悲惨了，基本是对他精神和尊严的谋杀。所以我宁可他是被洛基骗，有点心甘情愿的被骗而自杀的。而顺便也参入了洛基对他的爱，和他对洛基的在其中。
> 
> 然后最开始和renata yy这个梗的时候，想法是类似《失乐园》和《美国众神》的结合，就是那种……做爱做得云深不知处然后决定一起死了算了（当然洛基没有这个想法。）后来发现无论是我还是她对xxoo的描写能力都太差了……所以没有从头滚到尾的床单到尾。所以变成了洛基和托尔约好一起自杀，洛基当然没有真的对自己开枪，可是结果却还是在自己爱人惨死的时候控制不住竟然自己履行了自己的谎言。所以我对美国众神的怨念圆满了。


End file.
